


Gadis Kecil

by archemilla



Category: Orang Ketiga (TV), Orang Ketiga - Fandom, Original Work, Sinetron - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archemilla/pseuds/archemilla
Summary: Rudy belum lama di Jakarta sejak belasan tahun lalu, tapi dia yakin langit Jakarta tak pernah seterang ini. Tidak ada bintang berhamburan, hanya bulan purnama tampak bersinar ditemani beberapa bintang.





	Gadis Kecil

_Kiara mengalami pendarahan otak dan besok harus segera dioperasi._

  
Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Rudy. Perasaannya ikut kacau. Dia terus bertanya dalam hati kenapa Afifah bisa mengalami penderitaan yang bertubi-tubi. Baru satu minggu lalu dia hancur karena kehilangan Figa dalam kecelakaan, kini dia dihadapkan pada Kiara yang koma karena jatuh dari sepeda saat bersama tantemama-nya.

  
Besok adalah hari penentuan. Kiara harus segera dioperasi meskipun kemungkinan sembuhnya kecil. Tapi sekecil apapun itu harus ada harapan. Rudy juga harus kuat agar tetap bisa menjalankan peran yang dia bisa. Posisinya sekarang memang bukan siapa-siapa, dia hanya om angkatnya Kiara.

  
Hari sudah larut malam saat Rudy membelah jalanan ibu kota dari rumah sakit tempat Kiara dirawat. Dia hanya berharap membawa nenek Wiwik menemui Kiara nanti bisa ikut menguatkannya dalam operasi, juga membawa bayi Rafah demi menguatkan ibunya.  
Semoga Afifah kuat menghadapi ini semua. Kita harus yakin Kiara sembuh.

  
Rudy memarkir mobilnya di halaman rumah Afifah. Tadi dia sudah pulang ke rumah nenek Wiwik tapi ternyata rumah kosong, jadi kemungkinan nenek ada di sini.

  
“Assalamu’alaikum.”

  
Rudy mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Sunyi lama membuat Rudy bertambah khawatir. Tapi syukurlah ketika pintu dibuka, dia melihat nenek Wiwik yang sedang membetulkan kerudungnya.

  
“Rudy,” nenek Wiwik menghela napas lega, wajahnya terlihat lelah dan cemas, “bagaimana keadaan Kiara?”

  
Rudy mencium tangannya lalu menggeleng, “Kiara besok pagi harus segera dioperasi, Nek.”

  
Nenek Wiwik menutup mulutnya sambil terus beristighfar. Dia makin terlihat sedih sampai ada titik air mata di ujung matanya.

  
“Ma-makanya ini Rudy inisiatif mau bawa nenek Wiwik sama Rafah ke sana. Nenek pasti mau lihat Kiara dan Kiara meski belum sadar pasti bisa tahu nenek ada di dekatnya, biar Kiara juga semangat operasinya. Dan buat Rafah biar Afifah gak khawatir jauh dari Rafah.”

  
Nenek Wiwik mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Rudy.

  
“Iya, Rudy. Tapi ini sudah larut malam, Rafah dan bi Nanik sudah pada tidur. Kamu juga kelihatan lelah sekali, Rud. Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu baru besok pagi-pagi kita berangkat. Jalanan menuju puncak kan berbahaya karena gelap.”

  
Rudy tidak bisa membantah nenek Wiwik. Memang dia terasa capai sekali. Bukan hanya lelah karena perjalanan jauh tapi juga karena pikirannya terus berputar-putar sedari tadi. Dia akhirnya mengalah.

  
_Gue gak berguna buat Afifah kalo gue sakit._

* * *

Rudy masuk kamar Kiara. Kamar ini masih sama seperti saat dia masuk ke sini pagi tadi membawa hadiah mainan untuk Kiara dan Rafah, masih berantakan dengan segala peralatan menggambar dan mainan berserakan di lantai. Rudy akhirnya memilih membereskan kamar ini dulu biar nanti saat Kiara pulang, kamarnya sudah rapi dan siap untuk ditiduri.

  
“Om Rudy.”

  
Rudy tersentak. Dia berbalik, di belakangnya tampak si gadis kecil yang dinantikannya.

  
“Kiara?”

  
Kiara tampak cantik sekali. Dia mengenakan gaun warna putih selutut. Gaun itu dihiasi dengan pita, renda, dan mutiara yang berkilauan. Kaki mungilnya dibalut sepatu balerina polos yang berderap pelan di lantai. Wajahnya yang manis tampak bercahaya.

  
“Om Rudy temenin Kiara main ke halaman belakang, yuk?” Kiara menarik tangan Rudy, tangan itu terasa dingin.

  
“Tapi om Rudy masih mau bereskan kamar Kiara, nih kotor banget. Oh iya, om Rudy habis belikan mainan buat Kiara. Ta da! Kiara suka ga?”

  
Mata gadis cilik itu berbinar saat melihat boneka barbie di tangan Rudy. Dia meraih boneka itu dan memeluknya sambil berusaha menarik Rudy.  
“Makasih om Rudy. Kiara suka sekali. Ayo kita ke taman belakang, Kiara mau mainan bareng om Rudy. Ayo!"

  
“Iya, tapi kamarnya?”

  
“Biarin aja, om Rudy. Kiara udah gak bobok lagi di sini kok.”

  
_Deg_. Rudy menggeleng pelan, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran buruk yang melintas, “I-iya, Kiara sayang.”

  
Mereka berjalan bersama ke taman di halaman belakang rumah. Kiara berjalan di depan sambil sesekali menengok ke arah Rudy dan tersenyum riang, tangan kirinya masih menggenggam boneka barunya.

  
Rudy membuka pintu belakang, masih gelap berarti ini memang masih malam. _Jadi ini mungkin bukan mimpi?_

  
Di kursi taman ternyata sudah ada gitar tergeletak di sana. Itu adalah gitar Rangga yang terakhir Rudy tahu disimpan lagi di gudang setelah tujuh hari kematian Figa.

  
“Yey, ada gitar. Om Rudy bisa main gitar, kan? Om Rudy mainin dong buat Kiara, nanti Kiara yang nyanyi.”

  
Rudy menurutinya. Dia duduk di kursi taman dan mulai menyetel gitar itu. Gitar itu terasa ringan di pangkuannya membuat Rudy tanpa sadar sudah asyik mengiringi lagu lantunan Kiara.

  
_“I love you, you love me_  
_We are happy happy family.”_

  
Entah sudah berapa lama Rudy dan Kiara bernyanyi di halaman belakang tidak ada seorangpun yang mencari mereka.

  
Kiara lalu terdiam dan Rudy berhenti bersenandung. Dilihatnya gadis kecil itu menengadah.

  
Rudy belum lama di Jakarta sejak belasan tahun lalu, tapi dia yakin langit Jakarta tak pernah seterang ini. Tidak ada bintang berhamburan, hanya bulan purnama tampak bersinar terang ditemani beberapa bintang.

  
“Om Rudy pernah bilang ke mama kalo kita meninggal, kita jadi bintang di atas sana dan bisa melihat semua yang masih hidup dan menyayangi kita. Adek Figa sekarang bisa lihat kalo mama sedih, om. Begitu juga dengan Kiara. Karena itu, Kiara minta om Rudy jaga mama, mama gak boleh sampai sedih lagi. Kiara sayang sekali sama mama, dan Kiara yakin om Rudy juga sayang sama mama. Om Rudy harus temenin mama karena setelah ini mama pasti akan sedih sekali saat Kiara pergi.”

  
“Kiara....”

  
Rudy hendak meraih gadis kecil itu tapi Kiara menghindar, kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat boneka barbie-nya. “Sudah waktunya Kiara pergi. Ingat pesan Kiara ya om. Da dah, Kiara sayang om Rudy.”

  
Kiara melambai sambil tersenyum, tapi pandangannya terlihat sedih. Dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Rudy yang tercekat berusaha memanggilnya.

* * *

“Kiara!”

  
Rudy tersentak bangun. Dia melihat sekeliling, dia masih di kamar Kiara. Berarti tadi malam dia memang sempat membereskan kamar Kiara terlebih dulu. Dari sela-sela gorden jendela, matahari terlihat kekuningan, hari sudah fajar. Saat ia hendak mengusap wajah, ternyata tangan kirinya menggenggam sesuatu.

  
Boneka. Boneka barbie yang beberapa saat lalu diserahkannya pada Kiara.

  
Kiara...

  
_Jadi benarkah dia bermimpi? Semoga hanya bunga tidur dan bukan pertanda apapun..._

  
_Tring_! Suara telepon berdering.

  
Afifah. “Halo?”

  
“Rudy.... Kiara, Rud.” Suara Afifah tenggelam dalam isakan.

  
“Fah?”

  
“Kiara meninggal pagi ini.”

  
Dan detik itu juga air mata Rudy jatuh.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic ini ditulis setelah episode Kiara meninggal tadi malam. Sedih sekali anak manis itu udah ga ada. Yang mendapat firasat adalah Aris, Afifah, juga Rudy. Aris sama Afifah jelas karena mereka orang tuanya. Tapi Rudy? 
> 
> Di film juga Afifah mimpi Kiara main sama Figa (yang udah meninggal juga), lalu pamitan sama papanya. Nah karena om Rudy dapet firasat tapi kok ga dipamitin, ya saya bikinin aja dia pamit di sini.
> 
> Akhirnya last episode Orang Ketiga hari ini. Sedih banget Kiara harus meninggal. Ada kabar juga Rudy harus dimatikan juga. Huwaaaaa *sobs*


End file.
